Ms. Marvel
' Kamala Khan', also known as Ms. Marvel, is a Nuhuman. Biography Kamala Khan is a Pakistani-American born in Jersey City, the daughter of Yusuf and Muneeba Khan. Her parents and her older brother, Aamir, moved to the United States from Karachi, Pakistan. In kindergarten, Kamala met Nakia Bahadir, who went on to become Kamala's best friend. Like Kamala, Nakia was a practicing Muslim and the daughter of immigrants. Later, when Kamala was entering the second grade, the Khan family met one of her new classmates, Bruno Carrelli. The teacher, Ms. Bartholomew, informed the Khans that Bruno's mother had recently lost custody of Bruno and his younger brother Vick. The Carrelli brothers had been sent to live with their grandparnets, immigrants from Italy, and their family had been struggling to make ends meet. They had not been able to pay for Bruno's activities, and Bruno had become something of a pariah. The Khans offered to pay the boy's fees and sent their daughter to play with him. Though reluctant at first, Kamala and Bruno soon formed a close bond over their shared status as coming from immigrant families and their love for the animated television series Tween Mutant Samurai Turtles. Kamala found solace with her two best friends, Bruno and Nakia, something she deeply needed. Though proud and respectful of her heritage and faith, Kamala always felt different and was often mocked by her peers for her nerdy interests and strict parents. In addition to Nakia and Bruno, Kamala found escape in her love of video games, social media, fan fiction, and above all, superheroes. She devotedly followed the career of Captain Marvel, the former Ms. Marvel who had recently adopted the new moniker. One night, hoping to prove herself as more than the odd duck, Kamala went against her parents wishes and went to a party at the Jersey Waterfront. However, her classmates, particularly Zoe Zimmer and Josh Richardson, kept teasing and ostracizing her. Miserable, Kamala was on her way home when Jersey City was suddenly blanketed by the Terrigen Cloud and Kamala along with it. This caused her to undergo Terrigenesis, which transformed her into a younger Captain Marvel in her Ms. Marvel costume. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Elasticity: Ms. Marvel's cells manifest mutable properties due to the fact that she is able to share her mass through time with different versions of herself. On a molecular level, Ms. Marvel time travels whenever she uses her powers. She can stretch, deform, expand, or compress her entire body or parts thereof into any contiguous shape she can imagine for a variety of uses. Her body emits a glowing yellow energy when she uses her powers. *''Size Manipulation:'' Ms. Marvel can adjust her height and stature, adding upon her already impressive physical abilities. She can shrink to the size of an action figure or grow to be as tall as a building structure. With this ability, she has also made her body as thin as paper. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Ms. Marvel is capable of rapidly healing from injuries, such as bullet wounds. However, use of her other powers interrupts the healing process, requiring Ms. Marvel to maintain her normal appearance while recovering. Extensive healing also leaves her heavily fatigued and hungry. It also appears that the more she uses her healing ability, the less malleable her cells become, preventing her from utilizing the full range of her morphing abilities. *''Shapeshifting:'' Ms. Marvel also possesses the power to alter her physical appearance, including her hair and clothing and can even alter her appearance enough to mimic inanimate objects. Ms. Marvel feared that she had lost this ability due to her healing factor reducing the elasticity of her cells, but this power is still present and is used on rare occasions, such as when she impersonated War Machine during a conversation with Iron Man. Weaknesses Electromagnetic Pulses: Ms. Marvel's body is vulnerable to EMPs, which can weaken her elasticity. Notes *Ms. Marvel is 5'4", weighs 125 pounds, has brown hair, and brown eyes. However, all of her physical features are variable due to her abilities. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Nuhumans Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Marvel Comics: Inhumans Category:Agents of Atlas (Earth-616) Category:Champions (Earth-616) Category:Iron Legion (World of Battlecraft) (Earth-616) Category:Protectors (Earth-616) Category:Carol Cadets (Earth-616) Category:Warriors (Earth-616) Category:Cosmic Avengers (Earth-616) Category:Avengers (Earth-616) Category:Elasticity Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Shapeshifting Category:Electromagnetic Pulses Category:Size Manipulation